1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to data processing systems and in particular to resource management in data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A group of applications resident on the same data processing system may overlap in the functions these applications control. Enterprise Workload Manager (EWLM), Partition Load Manager and IBM Director are examples of applications which possess similar functionality and overlap in the ability to control specific software functions. In conventional systems, a system administrator manually determines which application to run. However, each of these applications has advantages and specific functional areas/resources that a specific application has an exclusive capability of managing (which the other applications do not have). Furthermore, in conventional systems, the process of determining what management application is granted control of a particular set of resources is both a manual and inefficient process.